Safety razors designed to use injector blades employ a head having top and bottom clamping members which sandwich a single-edged blade, thereby holding it in place with its cutting edge exposed for shaving. Injector blades are loaded into such razors using a loading cartridge. These loading cartridges have a separating arm which projects outwardly from the forward end of the cartridge into a slot in the rear of the razor head. When the separating arm is in the slot, it separates the clamping pieces and enables blades to be slid into and out of the razor head. A new blade is slid from the cartridge to a location between the clamping pieces. If an existing blade is mounted in the razor head, it will be pushed out of the head by the incoming blade. When a new blade is in place between the clamping members, the separating arm is removed from the slot to allow the clamping members to engage the blade and hold it in place.
While existing cartridges work well for loading new injector blades, they provide no means for reinserting a blade into the razor once it is removed. This limitation is undesirable in that it provides no means for the user of the razor to flip the blade over to invert the top and bottom of the cutting edge. Such inversion is desirable because it will prolong the useful life of the blade.